


Tease

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Just when Hoshi thought it was safe to be in the dark. Sato/m. (11/04/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Hoshi Sato rubbed the large towel over her wet body, feeling very relaxed from the hot shower. It was just what she needed after a long double shift on the bridge. Now all she wanted to do was to go to bed, for 72 uninterrupted, blissful hours of sleep! Tossing the towel to drape over the top of the cylindrical shower, she stepped out of the small room, the light going off behind her. But quite unexpectedly, the light in the main part of her quarters did not respond to her (heightened) body heat, and she was plunged into total darkness. Her pleasant feelings disappeared in a twinge of irritation. "Lights!"

"Shhhhhh!" She stopped dead. In all her months aboard Enterprise, she could not remember the lighting system shushing her. Nor did it normally brush two fingertips fleetingly over her nipples! She jumped back, startled, but then a familiar voice whispered from within the blackness. "You don't want to spoil things." The fingers unerringly found her nipples again, which were already beginning to spike erotically from the initial touch and the feelings that were starting to spark within her. As they teased the tiny nubs, she sighed with pleasure.

"Ohh, it's been so long! I thought you gave up on me!"

"Never." The quiet whisper assured her, this time from very close. The teasing fingertip left her left nipple, and she was about to lean forward, to regain the sensation, when a pair of warm lips closed gently over the hardened nub, and a warm wet tongue licked fleetingly over the tip. She sighed deeply, one finger still teasing her right nipple as she felt the other tickle her still wet pubic fur. She planted her feet well apart, but the fingertip simply brushed teasingly, with light strokes, over her sensitive fur, sensation rather than touch.

"Ohh, don't tease! Not tonight!" The warm, wet tongue flicked over the tip of her 'trapped' nipple. She felt the hand at her crotch move slightly, and was especially pleased now that she kept herself very closely shaved except for the 'front' triangle. A fingertip stroked across her clitoris with a motion that could barely be felt, but which threatened to curl her hair—both top and bottom! Her hand closed into a fist, she bit hard on her finger, trying to keep from crying out! The one finger teased and stroked her right nipple, the tongue tormented her left with such intense sensation she felt they were both going to orgasm on their own (!) as his other finger petted her moistening clit with feathery strokes that made her want to scream!

"Damn it, just Fuck me!"

"Maybe in a while." He answered into her nipple, the vibrations of his voice sending such a sharp thrill through her that she again bit her hand, but this time was unable to quiet the keening cry that she was sure would bring Security running. She could not even think of holding her hips still, they moved with a gyrating rhythm every excited woman knew deep in her soul, though few could ever control. But his hand was now motionless, Hoshi herself providing the gentle petting as he started to suck gently on her nipple while his other hand started pinching and moving her right nipple. But the touches between her legs were just teasing still. Every time she pressed downward, his hand withdrew so the best she could get were the teasing pseudo-touches, barely felt on her sensitive labia and clitoris. She tried to beg him to stop teasing her, to touch her in earnest, but all she could say was a series of quiet moans that rose in pitch in time to the movements of her hips, complimented by the hot tongue and lips and fingers at her nipples. Her breathing was heavy, gasps of lust that made her breasts heave, but nothing would step up the teasing sensations at her vagina and nipples. She tried to talk, but only managed to make her gasping cries louder. She was going mad! She moved more and more urgently, trying to get his still fingers to stroke her clit. They did, but with such feather-light touches that she felt she would cry, if her mounting lust were not keeping her gasping and moaning.

She felt the sensations rising, and simply could not hold back. She cried out loudly, her body moving completely beyond her will, straining for touches she could not get, her movements more and more wild as her mind was ripped from her, and she writhed madly, pressing her breasts into his hand and mouth, straining to press against his hand, to get the sensations she could barely reach! She was beyond thought, beyond reason, beyond everything but sensation she was mad to reach, rubbing herself harder against his hand every chance she could get, her body convulsing faster and faster, her clit straining to reach him as her body moved completely on its own, lost in a mad delirium of mounting, unsatisfied lust! His hand and mouth on her nipples were driving her insane, and she couldn't get that last bit of pressure on her—

She threw her head back with a loud shriek, her body exploding as he now pressed against her, and she went completely out of control, her body writhing in wild gyrations of lust as her orgasm exploded in her, and he clutched her tightly, sucking harder at her nipple as he pressed to her convulsing, flooding vagina as she tried to clutch him, held upright only by his strength as she screamed and screamed, pressing to his hand which she flooded with her scalding rush of liquid lust! Part of her mind knew she should quiet herself or at least clamp a hand to muffle her screams, but she could not possibly get her body under any control to do it! As he held her tightly with his arm about her hips she was totally overwhelmed by the shrieking, convulsing orgasm!

She had no idea how long it was before she realized she was collapsed over his shoulder as he knelt before her, but she didn't have anywhere near the strength to straighten up. She stood collapsed over him, totally helpless to stop him from lifting her up off her feet as he stood. He positioned her in a comfortable carry in his strong arms, and deposited her on her bed, where she lay gasping for breath, trembling and desperately trying to recover from the most intense orgasm she could remember.

She didn't have a chance as he spread her legs wide, knees up and bent wide to allow maximum vulnerability to her vulva. She felt his mouth on her wet vagina, his tongue firmly stroking her trembling flesh, and cried out to a deity who she was certain she could hear answer her by advising her to spread wide and enjoy it! She always knew he was talented, and when he firmly licked up the length of her spread labia to her straining clit, and then flicked at the ultra sensitive nub with rapid movements of the tip of his tongue she did feel straight hairs in the triangular patch of pubic fur curl! He did it again, slowly and firmly, then fast and sharply, and she barely covered her mouth in time to hold back the scream!

Her hips were rising and writhing against his mouth beyond all her desire to control them, her body straining for pleasure as he licked deeply, his hot tongue exploring her tight vagina, her lips clutching in their own effort to capture and hold his tongue forever! She writhed about on the bed, clutching at the sheets with all her strength as she cried out with every breath, her sharp moans and gasps her only way left to -

He was suddenly up and over her, holding himself just above her writhing body as his thick, hot penis pressed into her, filling her with one sharp thrust that had her crying out madly, clutching at his strong arms as he held himself up just an inch from her, enough so she could feel him without being restricted in her own wild convulsing! She clung to him, his upper body as hard as his cock which forced deep into her, spreading and filling her, she matching his rhythm immediately as she threw her lags about his hard body, riding him even as he -

She threw her arms about him, clutching him with all her strength as he came down on her and she came about him, her hot cream boiling, writhing madly, their lips locking as she felt his come spurt burningly into her, and she cried out into his mouth as she clutched him above and below with all her hot strength!

It felt like an hour later before she could speak, as they clung to one another, their bodies starting to relax into that blissful lethargy they each cherished almost as much as the passion itself. "Don't be gone so long anymore." She whispered.

"I'll always be with you, my love."


End file.
